


Sucker For You

by Pantastic_Peach



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied Smut, M/M, M/M Smut, Manipulation, Rejection, Sad, Sad Ending, Smut, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantastic_Peach/pseuds/Pantastic_Peach
Summary: Deleted and re-uploaded: I was Pantastic_Peach and deleted all my stuff so I'm publishing them again.Lovesick Tony Stark x Manipulative Peter Parker





	Sucker For You

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters in this work of fiction are over the age of 18. 
> 
> Don't like then don't read. 
> 
> This is a starker fic.

Title: Sucker for You  
by Pantastic_Peach  
  
Summary:

Lovesick Tony Stark x Manipulative Peter Parker

  
  
Notes:

PLEASE READ THIS THEN ONLY PROCEED:

All the characters in this work of fiction are fictional and have been aged up to at least 20 years of age. Kindly, refrain from leaving hate comments.

If you have any requests, then send them to @pantastic-peach on tumblr.

  
  
End Notes:

Hope you liked it! Let me know about your thoughts in the comment below :)

  
  
Published at: 2019-03-19  
Revised at: 2019-03-19 07:09:46 -0400

* * *

 

_We go together  
Better than birds of a feather, you and me _

 

Tony and Peter were a perfect couple. The ideal match made in heaven, or so it was thought by others. The way Tony looked at Peter was the most purest thing ever. It was true that Tony was madly in love with Peter, it was quite evident in his behaviour. 

They had been dating since high school. Tony was the son of the war profiteer Howard Stark and Peter was a child surviving on scholarship. Money was everything to Peter. He had been ridiculed for his financial status his whole life. Even if his fees would be taken care of by his school, he hated every bit of it.

When the genius, handsome and, most importantly, rich Tony Stark was freshly heartbroken over his parent’s death it was time for Peter Parker to make his move. He slowly initiated a friendship. They bonded over the fact that both of them were technically alone in this world. Peter then started manipulating Tony to bend at his will.

Peter was like a solution to all of Tony’s problems. He was always beside Tony whenever he was needed. He cared for Tony like his mother did. He even asked Tony to spend time with him and his aunt during dinner times. Tony found a new and caring family when he needed one the most. It was a matter of months and Tony was head over heels for Peter. 

No one dared to speak a word against Peter. How did that boy manage to have Stark wrapped up around his finger? What did he have that made the son of Stark desire an unwanted stray animal? No one knew. They had to give up their attempts at breaking them apart after Tony ordered the school to throw out any student who dared to harm Peter. 

 

 _I’ve been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars_  
I follow you through the dark, can’t get enough  
You’re the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain  
And, baby, you know it’s obvious 

 

Their  relationship progressed. With every passing day Tony seemed to become a slave to Peter’s every command. Both Rhodey and Pepper warned him several times about Peter. He was a sweet boy, but there was something about him that they just could not put their finger on. 

If something did not go according to Peter’s commands, then he’d always throw a tantrum. He’d complain that Tony did not love him enough. That he was the only one who’d ever love Tony and Tony should be grateful for all that Peter has ever done for Tony. The only solution to this? Expensive gifts. Private jets, private islands, hiring famous artists for private shows and what not. 

Did they ever get into arguments? Yes, of course they did! It resulted in a crying mess of a Peter, threatening to leave Tony and a drunk Tony, who has to be dragged out of the bars. Tony would stumble out of the bar and drop at Peter’s feet, promising Peter to be a better lover. 

They usually made up after a few sessions of drunk sex. Tony would kiss Peter’s tears away and hold him close, while he mumbled “I love you baby, so much,” absent mindedly against Peter’s skin. It was usually Tony who said “I love you” randomly so that Peter felt loved. Peter only ever uttered a “love you” after he got what he wanted from Tony. 

Even after Tony was hurt by Peter’s words, it was Peter who he needed. He needed to see him, touch him, kiss him and just be with Peter for his aching heart to heal. 

 

_I’m a sucker for you_   
_You say the word and I’ll go anywhere blindly_   
_I’m a sucker for you, yeah_   
_Any road you take, you know that you’ll find me_

 

Tony had been practicing his proposal for months now. He bought a beautiful diamond ring and took Peter to Venice for dinner. The night was going smoothly and Peter was in a happy mood too. They spoke about many things throughout the night and enjoyed it thoroughly. Peter kept teasing Tony under the table and saying about what he’d do after the dinner was over. Thankfully they were alone so no one saw them.

They went back to their room after a hand in hand walk. Peter ordered dessert for them and had Tony feed him. Half way through it, Peter started kissing Tony. They had to divert their gaze from the pudding to each other. 

Afterwards they lay in bed. Tony decided that it was time for him to finally do it. 

“Darling?” Tony uttered as he fished the small box out of his trouser’s pocket.

“Yes?” Peter asked, turning towards him.

“I…just…I just wanted to say that I am so grateful to have you in my life. Ten years ago, when you came as a blessing…” Tony couldn’t continue as Peter interrupted him.

“Yea yea, whatever. Get to the point,” 

Tony was a bit taken aback, and hurt. 

“Will you marry me?” Tony held his breath as he opened the box and waited for an answer.

“Why the diamonds are so fucking tiny? Only three fucking diamonds?” Peter was enraged. 

“Do I even mean anything to you Tony?” Peter was screaming now. 

Tony had tears in his eyes now. He closed the box and kept it on the side table. He ignored Peter and got dressed up. He had to get out of there, he needed air. Peter tried pulling him back, but Tony walked out of the room. 

Tony ignored the messages from Rhodey and Pepper, asking him how did it go. After hours of crying in the jet, he freshened up and made his way back to the hotel. The same pattern would be repeated, or so he thought. 

When Tony was about to open the door, he heard Peter talking to someone.

"Fuck that guy, I don't want him. I want you baby,"

"No I've never loved him! It's just that he's loaded. I love the money dammit!"

"But I gotta keep Tony, he is one who pays!"

"I just want a comfortable life with you, nothing else"

Tony barged into the room. He grabbed Peter’s phone and said “Don’t worry, he’s all yours now.” He tossed the phone back to Peter and put the ring back in his pocket.

Peter tried to say something but Tony was already gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about it in the comments below.


End file.
